Lost Hope
by Moony127
Summary: My first pic that I let anyone else read....ever....it's about A girl who misses Sirus after he's been in Prisin for a while and she is remembering how they met and other happy times they had. Please r
1. It's all a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. Just this fic about Harry Potter.  
A/N: Sorry I know it's short but hey, it's a start.  
  
Danielle woke up but she didn't open her eyes. She knew if she did, the tears built up in her eyes would roll Down her cheek. It was a cold morning, but she was so very warm under her covers. She didn't want to move. She just woke up from a dream. A dream about him. It was more like a memory. A distent one but one, none the less. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, it was a happy dream and it made her feel happy inside. but yet the tears still came. She finally opened her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. There was snow on the ground. She then remembered that it was in the middle of December. She laid there trying to remember the dream she just had before it was gone forever.  
  
She started to remember that in the dream it was a cold day and she had just got done from along day of watching kids. She loved kids. They were so little. So innocent. So cute. She went to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead to drink some hot chocolate. She couldn't wait to get home to take off her shoes and sit in front of the fire to read a book, then go to bed. By this time the remembrance of the dream turned into a memory of what really happened one time long, long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat back in her seat and looked around at all the people, laughing and talking about all the plans they made for the up upcoming holiday. It got her thinking: What would it be like to have friends and family to share the holidays with. For she didn't have any friends or family. Her family all died when she was very young. The reason she did not know. She grew up in an orphanage where she was always quiet and wasn't very good at making friends. She always sat in the corner and wrote in her diary in how she wish her life would be better.  
While she was sitting there thinking , 4 men walked in along with 1 woman. The first one who walked in was holding the hand of the lady and 2 came in laughing at what seem to be a very funny joke . All except for one who didn't seem very happy at all. They all sat at a table just across from where she was sitting and where she was staring off into space. When they all finally sat down to order, she snapped out of her thoughts and started to watch them, listening to their conversation.  
  
"That was really funny, we should do that more often. You are so easy to trick sometimes, Sirius" Sirius just sat there glaring at him. "oh come on do lighten up"  
  
"Lighten up? JAMES!? you want me to lighten up?! she may never talk to me again!!"  
  
"Well it's not his fault that she doesn't have a sense of humor."  
  
"Shut-up, Remus, I'm not to happy with you either."  
  
"But you got to admit: It was pretty funny." laughed James. Sirius thought for a second. Then started to laugh.   
  
"Come to think of it, it was pretty funny the way she made that face after she saw Peter." Peter grinned.  
  
"Wormtail, at your service, willing to scare away any girlfriend you might want to have a good relationship with." Laughed Peter.  
  
"That's horrible, Wormtail!" exclaimed the woman at the table. Who was sitting very close to James.  
  
"Oh come on Lil. I was only have some fun! And I wasn't the only one who did it, Prongs and Moony was involved too!"   
  
"But you three have been chasing away all of poor Padfoot's Girlfriends." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well if none of them want to know any of you, then they aren't worth being with anyway."  
  
Danielle was still staring at them wishing she had friends like that. Friends that she would give up a boyfriend for. They continued talking for a while. After a while Sirius looked as if he was disconnecting from the joy that filled the table. He was begining to talk less and less. Finally, they all got up and was ready to leave. Sirius didn't look to happy at all at this point. "Hey you guys go, I want to stay here to think for a while."  
  
"You sure? We were just going to go to my house and make some hot chocolate." asked James  
  
"I'm sure. I just need to think. I really did like her you know." said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, okay, sorry man, we'll see you later." the four of them muttered makeing thier way to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danielle sat up in her bed and looked out the window. Snow started to come down to add to the snow that was already on the ground. She fixed her pillows so she would be comfortable sitting up and curled up next to the window trying to think more deeply about the memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius sat there at the table in deep thought. Danielle sat there and stared at him for a little while before he noticed that he was being watched. She then looked at her book she had brought along with her and pretended that she was reading it the whole time. Sirius sighed and hit his head down on to the table.   
  
*How could I be so dumb?* he thought. *I really liked her I thought she was the one. But like all the others, she hated my friends. I can't be with someone who doesn't like my friends. I know they can be stupid and do the dumbest things but they are my friends and nothing should get in between me and them.*   
  
Danielle could feel his thoughts, for it was a gift of hers, She could feel what people are feeling when they are thinking their of strong feelings. She didn't like this gift too much. She always knew when people were mad which gave her a really bad headache and when someone was sad, that made her depressed. No one knew about this power, she kept it to herself. As far as she was concerned, if people knew, it would only cause trouble and it wasn't that important anyway.  
  
She felt a great deal of sadness come from Sirius. Danielle stood up looking as if she was about to cry. Sirius looked up and she couldn't help but to run away. She ran outside and stopped by an old alley and caught her breath. *Why is he do sad?* she thought. *He has friends, friends that look like they would do anything for him, what does he have to feel sad about?* She took a deep breath and leaned up against the near by building.   
  
*I hate people like that, they get all sad because they think their life couldn't get worse, I hope I never run into him again because then I would have to slap him* She finished thinking before she headed home. 


	2. A Dark Feeling and a Kind Face

Danielle sat next to the widow feeling the cool air coming from it. She let out a sigh and continued to think.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day she got up and almost got ready to go to the orphanage when she remembered that it was the weekend. Then she started to think on what she should do. Should she sit home and read books like she always did or should she go out and try to find something different. She really didn't feel like staying home all by herself again so she decided to go out, she didn't know where she wanted to go so just figured she would start walking and see where she would end up.  
  
Her house wasn't far from the all wizarding village so she was there in no time. As she passed the people in the she noticed that everyone was happy. People usually are in the morning but for some reason they were more then usual today. Then she a dark ally and stopped dead in her tracks. Her head was pounding as if a million people were more angary then it was possible.  
  
The pain was growing by the second. She couldn't help but collapse to the ground. She wanted to run away but the pain was so great, she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she sat there on the ground and started to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" Came a familiar voice. She was still in great pain but she managed to look up to see Sirius standing there. "I remember you, you were the one who ran out of the Three Broomsticks crying." Danielle sat there on the ground unable to say anything. Now she really wanted to run away. "Do you need any help?" The pain suddenly left her like it never came. Still unable to say anything she continued to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Sirius now really wanting to help. "Here, take my hand." Danielle looked and his hand with tears still streaming from her eyes. She finally put her hand in his and helped her up.  
  
"Thank you." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll live." said Danielle depressingly.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Danielle's face lightened up.  
  
"That...would be nice, Thank you." and so they started walking, even though they were walking in the wrong direction to get to Danielle's house.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Danielle, and your Sirius." Said Danielle before he had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Yes how did you know? Did we meet before?"  
  
"No." said Danielle still recovering from her cry. "I was listening to you and your friends talk last night, they all seem very nice."  
  
"They are." said Sirius grinning, "The best you could ever find any ware."  
  
"Even though they played a trick on you?"  
  
"They've been doing that for as long as I've known them. When I was at Hogwarts we played tricks on almost everyone in the school."  
  
"You went to Hogwarts!? Your Sirius Black?"  
  
"Oh so you have heard of me."  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"But if you went to Hogwarts, how come I never saw you there?"  
  
"No one saw me there, no one ever saw me any ware."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I guess I'd just rather not be seen."  
  
"Why would you not want to be seen?"  
  
"Because it didn't seem worth making friends, everyone always got into fights and stopped talking to each other for the dumbest reasons."  
  
"All friends fight, but it's worth it. They are always there for you no matter what, in the end they are always there."  
  
"Not for me" said Danielle wanting to change the subject. Sirius told her all about the Marauders and how he was Padfoot and James was Prongs and Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail. And she explained to him about how she could feel other peoples emotions and how she felt his sadness before she left the Three Broomsticks the night before. Suddenly Danielle looked around.  
  
"...Where are we?"  
  
"You mean you...don't know? I thought we were going to your house."  
  
"I thought so to, but I never been here before. Have you?"  
  
"No..." They both looked around hoping to find something the least bit familiar. But there wasn't. They didn't notice but it seemed that they were talking all day because the sun was setting and they were lost, They got so caught up in talking that they had lost track on where they were going. They seemed to be in a small village surrounded by woods. She looked at Sirius and hoped that he had an idea on how they could get back but he looked just as confused as she was. "It's getting dark, maybe we should find an Inn."  
  
"We weren't walking for that long where we?"  
  
"Didn't seem like it. Come on lets go I think there is a place over there we can stay." Danielle's mind was so worked at the moment it made her feel sick. Where was she? How did she get here? Why is she with Sirius? Why is he being so nice to her? Could she have a friend?  
  
Sirius looked around. "Ummm sir." He said to a strange looking man passing by. "Do you know where we could find a pace to stay?"  
  
"What is this?" asked the man a little annoyed. "New-comers day? A man just asked me the same thing. I'll tell you what I told him: Keep walking down the road that way, if you miss the inn, you are blind."  
  
"Umm Thank you, Good day to you sir." thanked Sirius. The man nodded and walked away. He looked at Danielle. "Shall we?"   
  
"Sure..." said Danielle looking around little unsure. So They started to walk down the road as the man directed. Neither Danielle or Sirius were much for conversation at this point. They were to busy looking around. After about 10 min of walking, they came to a huge sign that said "INN" and it pointed to a big building that looked like a small version of Hogwarts.  
  
"I guess this is it." said Srius. They walked in to what seemed to be a pub. There were a lot of people dancing and talking. It was hard to get around because of all the people but they managed to find a desk. Just before Sirius or Danielle could say anything to the man at the desk, they both heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"Hi have you seen a lady about this tall and really nice green eyes?" They both looked around quickly trying to see where the voice came from. Finally, Sirius spotted the speaker, quickly grabbed Danielle's arm and went over to the man whose back was turned.  
  
"James?" The man swung quickly around. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sirius! I'm so glad to see you! I was walking with Lily and I guess we lost track of where we were going and got lost. Do you know where we are?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Didn't you say that there was another girl with you?" asked Danielle from behind. James looked at her wondering who she was.  
  
"Oh, this is Danielle. We were walking to and also have no clue on how we got here." Sirius looked around. "And where IS Lily?"  
  
"I don't know, I lost her. She said that she had to do something and that she would be right back, I haven't seen her since."  
  
"How long ago was this?" asked Danielle.  
  
"About two hours ago." said James sadly. Danielle suddenly started to feel sick. 


End file.
